Feather's Black Roses
by xXRebelXRoseXx
Summary: A little thank you songfic to Rowana Renee'. While on a mission, Feather has a nightmare. Will comforts her. Lame summary but meh XD. WillXOC. To the song Black Roses Red by Alana Grace.


_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me._

_Honestly, I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems,_

_I only fear love when its in my dreams._

_So let in the morning light,_

_And let the darkness fade away._

Feather sat up in her bedroll. Another nightmare. She shivered and pulled the cloak she wore around her tighter. This was worse than the last ones. In this dream, she'd been chased through the mountains, a group of Wargal behind her. She kept running and running, trying to find somewhere to hide. Eventually she came to a dead end. Trapped, the only thing she could do was sink to the ground, staring at the sharp blades the monsters carried. Suddenly, each sword rose up, and, luckily, as she closed her eyes in that world, waiting for the blow, she'd opened them in this one. But the fact it was just a dream was no consolation. She'd never be able to sleep now.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning in my loneliness,_

_How long must I hold my breathe?_

_So much emptiness inside,_

_I could fill the deepest sea._

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on._

_One last year has come and gone._

_Its time to let your love rain down on me._

For a long time Feather sat there, unable to sleep. Will had been on watch and had noticed her sitting there. Out of concern, he decided the post could wait a few minutes, and quietly walked over to the quiet girl. As he approached, Feather looked up, and forced a weak smile.

"My turn already?" She asked tiredly. Will sat beside her and shook his head. He looked at her, and frowned as he saw how tired she was. Her eyes were barely opened, and her head kept lolling as she tried to keep focus. The apprentice took the girls hand in his, and as she looked into his brown eyes, he asked quietly.

"What's wrong…?" This was just the moment she'd been hoping for. She wanted to talk to someone, to be able and find comfort. So she told him her dream in detail, shuddering as she went. Will frowned as he listened. Finally as she finished, Will slipped his cloak off and wrapped it around the girl, noticing her shivering. Feather looked at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. Even if some Wargals show up, I'd sooner die than let them get to you. You don't have to worry, so rest. I'll take your watch for you." She stared at him for a minute, but then, sleepiness took over. She gave another smile as her head lolled once more, and Will helped ease her back down on her bed roll, standing quietly as she fell asleep.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

'_Cause I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

'_Cause I feel like I've never known love!_

_Feel like I've never known love!_

_Feel like I've never known love!_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love! _

_(Can you turn my black roses red?)_

'_Cause I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_(Can you turn my black roses red?)_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_I feel like I've never known love!_

_(Can you turn my black roses red?)_

_Again the dream happened. Running and hiding, trying to get away from the monsters. She reached the same dead end, the creatures raising their blades high above her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came. Still she was to terrified to open her eyes. But suddenly there was a soft voice._

"_Feather…" It was Will's voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the brown of the apprentices soft caring eyes. He held his hand out to her, smiling warmly. She looked around. There were no signs of the Wargals anywhere. Slowly, she took Will's hand and he helped her to his feet, smiling broadly._

"_I told you I'd keep you safe." He said. Feather looked at him for a moment, then a smile came across her face._

"_Even in my dreams."_


End file.
